If We Ever Meet Again
by Kyriana42
Summary: A chance meeting can change one's perspective. Set between Series 1 finale and beginning of Series 2. One-shot...for now. Dedicated to Kathryn Hart.
1. If We Ever Meet Again

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**A/N****: I've been contemplating doing a Stephen/Jenny fic for sometime, and talked to Kathryn Hart about the idea of doing a Stephen/Jenny fic; but couldn't quite figure out how I would write it and if I could even get it to work. The song "If We Ever Meet Again" popped up on shuffle a few weeks ago and the fic appeared in my head, so hopefully it turned out okay. If people like this and want me to write more, I will! ;D**

**Hope you like it Katy! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**If We Ever Meet Again**

Stephen sat at the bar, drowning his sorrows.

He had only had a few drinks, but he intended to drink until he was comfortably numb enough to ignore the pain and return home.

Helen had dropped a bombshell on the team earlier that day about her affair with him. He had honestly never seen Cutter so angry.

Honesty. What a word to use in his thoughts at a time like this, when he hadn't been honest with himself or anyone, for that matter, since he had struck up the affair with Helen nine years ago.

Abby refused to speak to him, which had ended a possible relationship.

'Another thing to add to the shoulda-woulda-coulda-list, I suppose.' Stephen thought.

Cutter was obviously too angry to bother to hear him out, while Connor would throw apologetic glances, as if trying to say that he forgave Stephen

Stephen downed another shot.

"I don't suppose you plan on sparring any drinks for the rest of the pub?" a young woman inquired, sitting down at the bar next to Stephen.

"Trust me, darling, no one in this pub needs it more than I do right now." Stephen replied flatly.

_**What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?**_

_**Did you come alone?**_

_**Or did you bring all your friends?**_

"Really?" she scoffed.

"Yep."

"And I suppose there's some extremely dramatic episode behind the flood of alcohol that's about to overtake your brain?" the woman asked cynically.

"You sure know your soap operas."

"No, I know people." She smiled.

The gall of this young woman, who was seemingly reading him like an open book, struck Stephen. Not many people could do that, not even anyone whom he had known personally. Save for—he didn't want to even think of that snake in the grass.

_**Say what's your name? What you drinking?**_

"What is your name again?" she asked casually.

"Stephen, don't expect a last name," he muttered.

"Jenny, I'm charmed."

"I'm sure." Stephen replied flatly.

_**I think I know what are you thinking**_

"Are you always this friendly?" she asked sarcastically.

_**Baby what's your sign,**_

_**Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine**_

The pair of them were too busy arguing, that they didn't notice the slight irony of the music that was playing; not that Stephen was paying any mind to the music to begin with.

_**What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?**_

"Do you always wander into pubs by yourself or did you bring friends?" Stephen asked annoyed.

"I asked you first." Jenny countered.

"When the occasion calls for it." Stephen answered, downing another shot.

Jenny shot him a meaningful look.

"I'm sorry that I'm not more _public_ about my _private_ life with complete strangers, who begin conversations with me at pubs." Stephen explained dryly.

"To answer your question, yes, I do wander into pubs by myself, because it gives me the chance to talk to random strangers." Jenny replied sarcastically.

"Well it's obvious that you don't drink." Stephen pointed out.

"I'll have you know that I've already had two drinks." Jenny rebuked.

"Really?"

"What are you drinking?"

"A little of this, a little of that." Stephen answered gesturing to the selection of bottles behind the counter.

"Unlike you, Stephen, I don't drink in excess. It's not good for you."

"Yeah, well I think I can hold my own. And after the day that I've had, I'm willing to sit here and keep drinking until they kick me out." Stephen stated, gesturing to the bar man to hit him with another shot.

"I'll have the same, please." Jenny spoke up.

Jenny and Stephen downed the shot, but Jenny made a twisted expression, as she swallowed the somewhat bitter liquid.

Stephen chuckled. "I knew you weren't much of drinker."

Jenny glared at him. She had come here to clear her mind. Earlier that day, her boyfriend, Mark, of six months had proposed to her and had asked her to move in with him.

Quite frankly, she wasn't ready for such a big step. She had told him that she needed sometime to think about it, ignoring the crushed look on his face.

Now, however, after meeting Stephen, she wasn't sure what she wanted. Then again, the man appeared to be an emotional wreck and she'd be better off if she didn't get involved. Maybe one more drink, against her better judgment would help her decide.

"Would you like to dance?" Jenny asked, smiling upon finishing her drink.

Stephen glanced her way, a bemused smirk lighting his face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" he asked confusedly.

"What question?"

"Would you like to dance?" Stephen asked matter-of-factly.

"I would love to." Jenny smiled.

"You thought I was asking you—I was—I was just restating what you had originally asked me." Stephen pointed out.

"No, I'm pretty sure you just asked me to dance with you." Jenny taunted amusingly, as she got to her feet.

Stephen smiled as he got to his feet, slightly towering over the dark haired woman. He hadn't drunk until he was comfortably numb and surprisingly, he was happy that she had come and prevented him from doing so.

He took her hand and led her to the small dance floor of the pub, where only a few others were dancing. Another song had started to play. Stephen and Jenny danced to the beat. Jenny was completely fascinated by how great a dancer Stephen was.

Another song started, a slow song, causing Stephen and Jenny to stare at each other awkwardly.

"Oh, to hell with it.' He thought. 'It's not like I'm ever going to see her again; and if I do, then I could always just blame the drink.'

_**I'll never be the same**_

_**If we ever meet again**_

Stephen pulled Jenny towards him and began to slow dance to the song playing. Much to Jenny's surprise, she wasn't fazed by the intimacy of their positions of this dance. Mark had never taken her dancing and she began to silently wish that this moment would last forever.

_**Won't let you get away**_

_**If we ever meet again**_

The song had ended and Stephen and Jenny were still dancing.

"Hey, mate!" the bartender shouted at Stephen.

"Pay your tab and get the hell out, so I can close shop!" he finished.

Stephen smiled and broke away from Jenny to pay the man for both [Stephen's] and Jenny's drinks; and grabbed his jacket.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Jenny smiled as she and Stephen exited the bar together.

Stephen stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket, "yeah, I guess so."

The pair stood swaying back and forth awkwardly on their heels.

Stephen was about to say something when it started to sprinkle and then downpour almost immediately.

Stephen grabbed her hand and ran for cover under a nearby overhang.

"Well that was unexpected." Jenny spoke, trying to wring out parts of her clothes and her hair.

"There was a chance of rain." Stephen muttered. "I should've brought my truck."

"You mean you walked here?" Jenny asked.

"Well, technically, I really only live a few blocks from here; so I didn't see a need to bring something to shelter myself with. Anyways, what about you?"

Jenny burst out laughing.

"What?" Stephen asked clueless.

"It's—it's—it's nothing." She laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

It was not clear of who kissed whom first; but they broke apart seconds after contact.

"Sorry." They both apologized in unison.

Jenny stared back and forth between Stephen's lips and his striking blue eyes.

Stephen leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Jenny's, slowly pulling away from her. Jenny reached up, tangling her fingers in Stephen's hair; pulling his lips back to crush against hers.

_**This freefall, oh, got me so, oh**_

_**Kiss me all night,**_

_**Don't ever let me go**_

Stephen pulled her closer to him, tangling his fingers in her hair as well, deepening the kiss.

They were lost in each other, standing under the overhang; that was, until Stephen's mobile went off.

They abruptly separated, straightening their clothes and fixing their hair.

"What is it?" Jenny asked slightly annoyed.

"Work, it's—I'm on call." Stephen mumbled.

"I could—I could drop you off?" Jenny offered.

"No, it's—it's fine. It's a long way off from here and I dunno how long it'll be." He answered staring at his phone.

"Will—will we happen to run into each other again?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"It's a small world, you never know." Stephen smiled.

"Well, uh, it—it was definitely—_nice_—meeting you." Jenny said turning to him as she began to walk backwards toward her car.

"Yeah, definitely." Stephen agreed walking backwards toward his flat.

"Well, if we don't see each other again, have fun pub-hopping and meeting completely strange men." Stephen called sarcastically.

"They'll never amount to you, I'm sure." Jenny called back as they waved to each other and went their separate ways.

Jenny returned to her small, quiet flat; and Stephen headed to fetch his car and rush to the ARC where he would undoubtedly be shunned again.

_**I'll never be the same**_

_**If we ever meet again**_

* * *

What'd ya think?

Please Review! ;D


	2. Remember

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: So, after a bit of a break on this fic and upon requests, I've decided to continue this fic; but I'm not entirely sure where exactly it'll go just yet.**** xD**

* * *

**Chapter 2****: Remember**

Jenny woke up to her alarm clock blaring, indicating that it was 6 in the morning. She groaned, her head hurt.

She tried to remember what had happened last night.

She remembered meeting a charming guy called Stephen, sharing a few drinks with him, as well as a dance or two.

Then,—oh, God.

Jenny shot straight up, running her hands through her hair.

"What the hell have I done?" She spoke softly.

Images of the kiss and her utter excitement at enjoying Stephen's company came flooding back as her conscience reared its ugly head.

She was in a relationship with Mark for God's sake. Why the hell was still pub-hopping trying to find someone who wasn't the man she was already with?

She had to admit though, there were times when Mark would be a bit clingy, but it did seem as though he loved her. But then, why did she also have the greater desire to want to be with Stephen as opposed to Mark?

She fell back on her bed, covering her face as she continued to contemplate her conundrum.

After a few minutes, she decided that she would be better off if she forgot all about Stephen. The chances of her ever seeing him again were slim to none.

That only left the question about what to do about the situation with Mark.

She didn't have much time to think about it, though, as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered, doing her best to maintain a calm and professional voice.

"Hello, am I speaking to a Miss Jennifer Lewis?" A voice asked.

"This is she. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Sir James Lester. I am calling in regards to your résumé that you submitted to the ARC about filling a PR position."

"Yes."

"I would like for you to be here by 9 am sharp, this morning."

"I have the job?" Jenny asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that is, if you accept."

"Yes, sir; thank you very much."

"Good I'll see you in about three hours."

Jenny was about to respond when the man had hung up on her, leaving her with a dial tone.

She glanced back at her clock. "Time to get a shower and get dolled up for the job that I start in three hours."

"Damn, I really wish that I hadn't stayed out so late." She muttered as she forced herself off of the bed to go and get ready for the day.

* * *

Stephen couldn't believe how his life had gone from amazing to total hell. One minute, he is with the most amazing and beautiful women he has ever met, the next he is nearly killed multiple times a raptor.

He was sitting in the medical bay of the ARC as one of the doctors put a few stitches in his left foot where the raptor had managed to puncture his shoes and into his foot.

It hurt like hell, but he'd live.

As one of his favorite movies stated "it's only a flesh wound."

Although, he would never openly admit that he watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It was one of the few secrets that he had left, that weren't going to completely destroy his life.

His mind wandered back to before the call about the anomaly came in. The time he had spent at the pub with Jenny. He was slightly depressed that he would more than likely never see her again.

She had seemed like she knew him so well.

Just as Stephen started to think about the kiss they shared, he was snapped back to reality, flinching as the doctor finished stitching his foot.

"You're all done, Hart." The doctor smiled.

"Thanks." Stephen said as he slipped his sock and boot back on.

"Though, if I were you, I'd book it to the Main Operations room stat." The doctor suggested smiling slightly.

"Why?" Stephen asked puzzled.

"Heard Lester hired some new PR and that she's a real looker." The doctor elaborated, emphasizing the statement by moving his eyebrows up and down.

Stephen smirked as he patted the doctor on the shoulder. "Yeah, I'll just hobble right up there."

As Stephen limped toward the door of the Medical Bay, Leek entered the room with the last person Stephen expected to see in the ARC, Jenny.

"Oh, hello," Leek remarked awkwardly, smiling. "Stephen, this is our new PR, Jenny Lewis. Jenny this is one of the other members of the main response team, Stephen Hart."

"You." Stephen and Jenny said in unison.

"Do you two know each other?" Leek asked puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" Stephen asked sounding both angry and confused.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you worked in a hospital or something."

"I never said that." Stephen replied.

"Well, this is all well and good, but you two will have two catch up some other time." Leek interrupted. "Jenny has a lot of paperwork to finish filling out."

Stephen and Jenny exchanged a look before continuing their separate ways.

Jenny noticed Stephen's limp, but decided to question him about it, among other things, after she finished her paperwork.

* * *

Sorry it's so short; I'm in the midst of writing piles of research papers and didn't really have the time to plan out a proper chapter. ^^;

Next one will be longer!

Please Review! ;D


	3. You

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 3****: You**

Stephen walked into the Main Operations Room, trying to ignore the pain in his foot.

"How's the foot?" Connor asked, as he ran up to Stephen and pat him on the back.

"It hurts like hell." Stephen muttered.

"Let me get you a chair." Connor said as he ran off to get a chair.

'Why is she here?' Stephen asked himself once more. 'She shouldn't be here. She _can't_ be here.'

His thoughts were interrupted as Connor went whizzing past him on a wheely chair.

Connor, still sitting in the chair, wheeled it back over to Stephen and got up so that he could sit down.

"So, did you meet the new PR?" Connor asked as Stephen sat down.

"I might have passed her on the way here." Stephen muttered.

"Cutter saw her and totally went bonkers. Called her Claudia Brown and stuff."

Stephen was half-listening to Connor as he was caught up in his own thoughts about 'the new PR.'

"She's supposed to come back here after she finishes the paperwork with Leek. I just hope that she and Lester don't think he's completely lost it if he goes off about it again." Connor went on.

Scenes from last night before the anomaly continued to float through Stephen's head.

The initial meeting. How annoying he originally thought Jenny was. The drink they shared. Their conversation. The dancing. The kiss. The good-bye, thinking that they'd never see each other again.

'A small world, indeed. Stephen, you idiot.' He mentally scolded himself.

Jenny entered the Main Operations Room with Leek laughing.

"Ms. Lewis," Lester greeted. "Now that the entire team has been rounded up, I believe I can properly introduce you to them. Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Professor Nick Cutter, and Stephen Heart."

Despite the burning questions that she held for Stephen, she forced a smile. "How do you do?"

"Claudia Brown." Cutter began again.

"No, Professor, my name is Jenny. Jenny Lewis."

"No, I can explain everything. You used to be a woman called Claudia Brown." Cutter insisted.

""Professor!" Connor cut in. "The anomaly detector? We were supposed to discuss it. Can we—can we do that now?"

Connor led Cutter out of the Main Operations Room to presumably talk to him.

* * *

"That's Claudia Brown." Cutter stated.

"I know." Connor replied.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Cutter asked angrily.

"I know that's what you want to believe. Me? I've never seen that woman before in my life."

"I'm certain that was her."

"Look, we can't have ya going flaky on us now. I mean, it's nearly noon." Connor spoke, looking at his watch. "And we're probably gonna have to save that world again before bedtime."

Cutter nodded "okay."

"So no more of this Claudia Brown stuff. At least, until you can figure out what's going on." Connor finished as he turned and walked away back to the group.

* * *

Shortly after Cutter's episode, he returned and apologized to Jenny.

"Ms. Lewis, please accept my apologies. It wasn't my intention to frighten you." Cutter spoke as he shook Jenny's hand.

"Professor Cutter is the embodiment of eccentricity itself."

"That's alright, James. I'm used to working with eccentric and creative people." Jenny smiled.

As creeped out as she was by Professor Cutter confusing her with another woman, she wanted to quickly finish up with the introductions and business matters so that she could interrogate Stephen.

"So, perhaps one of you could tell why exactly I'm here." Jenny pushed.

* * *

Stephen stood out of his chair, no longer feeling a part of the conversation as he returned the chair to its proper place and walked out of the Main Operations Room.

He knew Jenny wanted to talk to him.

She'd been throwing glances and darts at him with her eyes the whole time.

He shrugged as he wandered down the corridor towards one of the lounges. If Jenny had anything to say to him, she could come find him.

Then again, he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to talk to her as well. To find out why she was now working at the ARC among many other questions wracking his brain.

* * *

"You're here to create cover stories for us. You know, tell the public what they need to know to keep them ignorant of what we really do here."

"And what do we do here?"

"We deal with creature control that threaten the welfare of the public." Leek explained.

"Creatures? You have got to be joking." Jenny replied incredulously.

"Everyone's a little skeptical in the beginning, Miss Lewis. I can assure you that there is no joke in what we do here." Lester explained as he walked to his office.

Leek and Cutter also disappeared back to their respective workplaces.

Jenny took a deep breath and went in search of Stephen.

* * *

As Jenny wandered aimlessly throughout the ARC, she was starting to realize how bad an idea this really was. She didn't know the full layout of the building, other than what Leek had shown her earlier.

She could also feel the morning coffee's effects starting to wear off.

She saw one of the techs up ahead and decided to ask for directions.

She would get a cup of coffee to help her finish the day and then she'd find Stephen after the coffee.

"Excuse me," She asked the tech. "Could you point me towards one of the lounges?"

The tech gave her an odd look but smiled and answered her.

"Just go down the hall, make a left, and then a sharp right. There should be a lounge there with fresh coffee."

"Thank you very much." Jenny replied with her trademark smile before following the tech's directions to the lounge.

* * *

She entered the lounge, not really taking anything else of her surroundings in, as she headed straight towards the coffee machine and prepared a large cup of coffee.

"I was wondering when you'd come looking for me." Stephen spoke, causing her to jump.

She turned around, with her business-like expression. "For your information, Mr. Hart, I did not come looking for you. I came in search of a cup of coffee because the cup I had this morning is starting to wear off."

"You don't have to act so business-like with me." Stephen answered irately. "I'm not one of the people on the outside of this job."

"You talk down on the people outside this job like you're so much better than everyone else." Jenny responded.

"What we do here is bigger than anything else in the world."

"So what happened to your foot between 'good-bye' and 'surprise'?" Jenny asked cynically, changing the subject.

"Raptor in a shopping center."

"Oh, please. Do you really expect me to believe a prehistoric creature did that to you?"

"It's the truth." Stephen spoke sternly.

He was determined to keep a clean slate with Jenny. She didn't know any of his dirty little secrets that the others now knew thanks to Helen.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Jenny asked.

"Well, considering last night's events, seeing you a second time within ten hours was definitely unexpected. And you?"

"Seeing as I thought you work in a hospital, I'm more than surprised to see that you work for a government agency."

"And now we both work for the same organization." Stephen said as he stood and hobbled over towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I need to shower and relax."

"You'll be fired."

"I don't have fixed hours here. Neither do Nick, Connor, or Abby."

"But I have more questions for you, Stephen."

"I guess they'll just have to wait until later. I'm heading home to get ready for the rest of the day. We can finish this over a drink or something later, perhaps?"

"We'll see." Jenny replied coolly as Stephen nodded and left.

The kiss was still fresh in both of their minds as they went their separate ways for the next few hours.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	4. It Is What It Is

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 4****: It Is What It Is**

Jenny stood in the lounge finishing her coffee when her phone rang.

She answered it without looking at whom it was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Jenn," a voice that had a blend of worry and excitement in it.

"Mark? What ar—why are you calling me?" She said absently.

"I can't call my girlfriend?" He asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"No, it's just that, well, I just started my first day at my new job and I don't want them to think that I don't care about being here by being on my phone."

"I was calling because I wanted to know if you've thought about us. You know, getting engaged and moving in together?" He asked.

"Um—"

Jenny wasn't sure what to say. Honestly, she hadn't really thought about any of it since she ran into Stephen last night when she began to question her future with Mark.

"Jenn? Are you there? Hello?"

"Oh, sorry. I—I have to go, the boss needs me to fill out some more paperwork to finalize my position. Goodbye." Jenny said, hanging up, not waiting for a reply from Mark.

She felt about lying to the guy, but she wasn't sure what to tell him.

Suddenly, Leek poked his head into the room.

"Ah, there you are. Lester needs you in his office." Leek said with a smile.

"I'll be right there." Jenny said in her professional tone, smiling back.

Leek nodded and left.

Well, at least now she wasn't lying anymore. It seemed that Lester really did need to speak with her.

* * *

Stephen exited the shower, and walked into his bedroom, gathering fresh clothes to change into.

He tried to get Jenny out of his mind. But it was no use.

The kiss kept replaying itself in his head.

Stephen shook his head.

The last thing he needed was to be in a relationship, with a girl he met barely 24 hours ago. If Nick was going bonkers about her being some woman called Claudia Brown, it definitely wouldn't improve his friendship with the man.

After he finished getting dressed, he wandered into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

As he pulled out a box of cheerios from the cabinet, he heard a noise from somewhere in the flat.

* * *

"Jenny, please, have a seat." Lester said as Jenny entered his office.

Jenny wasn't sure about what it was that she was called to James Lester's office for, but hopefully it wasn't any worse than her problems with Mark.

She pushed the thought to the back of her head. She had to remember her rules.

No bringing personal issues to the job.

Even though she inadvertently broke that rule with Stephen already, she was determined to keep the rest of the day free of rule breaking.

"Is there a problem, James?" She asked.

"In a way, but don't worry, it's nothing to do completely with you." Lester said leaning forward in his chair.

"You see, there's been some—personal turmoil, for lack of a better phrase amongst the team since Helen Cutter's last visit and I need you to do something for me."

"Okay." Jenny spoke trying to keep her voice professional.

"Professor Cutter's work on this project is priceless and it seems that Helen's last visit took its toll on him. Are you completely aware of the situation?"

"I understand that Professor Cutter's wife disappeared into an anomaly about nine years ago and has become a nuisance to the project since then." Jenny answered.

"Yes, well, she's also become a nuisance to the team and has gone out of her way it seems to spill some secrets. Before she disappeared, it seems that she had an affair with Cutter's right hand man, Stephen Hart."

Jenny's heart sank and she tried to keep her façade. She didn't want to believe that Stephen would do such a thing, but given that she's only know him for a total of about 18 hours, she shouldn't have assumed that he wasn't like the other men she'd seen in her lifetime.

"I need you to keep an eye on the pair of them and see if this whole secret relationship with Helen causes tears in the team." Lester finished.

"If it does?" Jenny inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Stephen is off the team."

Cutter walked in shortly after Lester finished his sentence.

"Well, you're early. I wasn't expecting you for, oh, another ten minutes?" Lester greeted cynically.

"I thought I'd show up early." Cutter replied smugly.

"How thoughtful of you." Lester retorted.

"Jenny, if you'll excuse us."

"Of course," Jenny took the hint and nodded, before standing and taking her leave.

"Now, about this device that will detect anomalies." Lester began, as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

* * *

Stephen wandered into the living room to see blood leading from the front door. He followed it to the bathroom where he found Helen lying on the floor.

"Helen." He gasped as he back up.

"I need help, Stephen." She stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She said softly.

"Yeah, but you did. You hurt everyone. You always do." He retorted.

Stephen was determined to stay strong and not give into Helen.

"I was trying to steal some breakfast in the Cretaceous and the pteranodon wasn't exactly happy about my food choice." Helen said brushing off Stephen's comment.

She was bleeding profusely and if her wound wasn't taken care of, she could possibly die.

'This is the last time.' Stephen told himself as he bent down and began to tend to her wound. 'Then, I'm getting the locks changed.'

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short, more soon!

Please Review! ^^


	5. You're Joking, Right?

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5****: You're Joking, Right?**

As Jenny spoke with some of the other workers of the ARC, she saw Cutter came down the ramp from Lester's office.

"Well, I hope you're ready to get some field experience." He said as he reached the bottom of the ramp.

"Not to brag, but I have tons of field experience with PR, that why I got the job." Jenny retorted.

Cutter shook his head as he exited the Main Operations Room.

"Wait a minute," Jenny said as she dashed to catch up to him.

"Where are you going?"

"_We_ are going to investigate a call about a mysterious fire downtown."

"Isn't that the firefighters' job?"

Cutter scoffed as he picked up his mobile.

"Connor, I need you and Abby to meet us downtown. We've got another one."

* * *

Stephen finished his coffee as his phone rang.

"Yeah."

"We've got another one." Cutter explained.

"On my way." Stephen said before hanging up and looking at Helen, who lay in his bed, back to him.

"I want you gone by the time I get back. I mean it, Helen."

"His master calls." Was all Helen replied.

Stephen didn't respond to her. He was intent on doing his best not to let her get to him this time.

* * *

"Right, I want you to pull all of your men—oh, about 200 feet—from the perimeter; and _don't_ speak to _anyone_ until I say so, do you understand?" Jenny said sternly to the emergency worker in charge.

"Sorry I'm late." Stephen apologized as he ran up to the pair.

"What was that about fixed hours?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What have we got?" Stephen asked, brushing off Jenny's comment.

"There's some idiots up on the top floor that ignored the fire alarm and two of my firefighters are up there as well." The man Jenny had been talking to explained.

"Thank you." Jenny replied.

"We'll get them out." Cutter reassured with a smile before stepping around the man and entering the building with Stephen and Jenny in tow.

"What do you need me to do?" Jenny asked.

Stephen and Cutter looked at each other.

"I—want you to cover the perimeter and make sure no one else, other than Connor and Abby come into the building." Cutter explained as he pushed her back out the front doors, shutting them behind her.

"You can't be serious." Jenny spoke sourly, as she turned to see Stephen and Cutter running around a corner, presumably toward stairs.

* * *

Jenny's phone started to ring as she paced outside the front doors.

She looked down at the phone.

Mark.

"God, he really has poor timing." Jenny muttered to herself angrily.

She put the phone back into her purse.

"Just let it go to voicemail." She decided.

After pacing and tapping her foot for what seemed like an eternity, Jenny resolved to take matters into her own hands.

She tried phoning Cutter.

No answer.

* * *

Cutter heard his phone ring.

"Wonder who it is." Stephen raised his eyebrow.

"Who else? Lester's new PR." Cutter replied cynically as he let the phone go.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Why? I doubt it's more important than what's going on up here."

Stephen opened the door they were standing next to and quickly closed it as some of the smoke escaped, causing Stephen to gag.

"Smells like shi—something rotten."

"Sulfur. Possibly Precambrian." Cutter deduced.

Cutter's phone went off again.

"Might as well answer it. You know she's just going to keep calling until you answer." Stephen reasoned.

"What?" Cutter asked irately, answering his phone.

"I'm coming up."

"No, you're staying down there." Cutter replied firmly.

"I'm coming up whether you like it or not; and quite frankly, you can't stop me."

"Alright," Cutter relented. "But you're taking the stairs.

Jenny hung up the phone and placed it back in her purse.

She glanced at the stairs. "Twelve flights in heels?"

"Men." She sighed as she waltzed over to the elevators and pushed a button.

* * *

"Bet you a tenner I make it there first." Stephen bet as he placed his hand on the door handle.

Cutter nodded. "You're on."

They dashed through the fog and came upon a room where one of the missing firefighters was standing on one of the tables.

"There's something in the fog." She warned as a giant worm appeared out of the smoke near Cutter and Stephen.

"Gimme your axe." Cutter asked.

The firefighter tossed her axe to Cutter, who caught it and sliced the worm, killing it.

Cutter tossed the axe back to her. "Do your job, get us out of here."

She nodded before jumping off the table.

"Let's go! Move it!" She shouted as she covered them as the three of them ran for the door that led back out to the not yet polluted stairwell.

Just as they exited the door, one of the worms caught the firefighter's foot and attempted to pull her back in.

Cutter managed to catch the worm in the door, while Stephen pulled the firefighter away from the worm, which died almost immediately after coming into contact with the clear air.

"I think it's from further back than we thought. Our air's poisonous." Cutter surmised.

"Might wanna call Abby and Connor, tell them to bring something to help clear the smoke." Stephen coughed, as he reached for his mobile and called the duo.

Cutter nodded and looked to the female firefighter. "Come with me."

Stephen stayed where he was as Cutter led the firefighter to the lobby.

* * *

After Stephen got off the phone, the realization hit him that Jenny had claimed she was coming up. She should have come up the stairs by now.

"Maybe I should go up another flight, she must've missed us while we were in the fog." Stephen muttered.

He hesitated before moving.

"Nah. I'll be back before Nick." He said as he climbed another flight of stairs.

He looked around.

"Where is she?"

Stephen really hoped that, for Jenny's sake, she hadn't taken the elevator.

Stephen leaned against the railing and looked down to see Cutter just making it down to the lobby.

He took a deep breath before opening the door.

* * *

Jenny tapped her foot as the elevator drone ever so slowly upwards.

This was easily the _slowest_ elevator she'd ever been in.

The elevator stopped as she reached her destination, but as the doors opened, she fell backwards and landed on the floor as she heard odd noises around her.

* * *

Stephen tripped as he darted down the hallway looking for Jenny or anyone else that might be trapped.

He froze as he heard the worms moving around him.

Stephen slowly got to his feet and slid along the wall towards the elevator doors. He planned to force them open and find a way to the top floor where he assumed that Jenny had ended up going.

He froze as a worm popped out of the fog and was mere inches from his face.

He set an alarm on his watch, slid it off, and tossed it away from him.

As it went off, the worms dove away from Stephen and toward the watch.

Stephen managed to get the elevator doors open just as a ding went off. He fell backwards into the elevator, hearing someone shouting at him, as he quickly hit the 'door close' button, sealing he and Jenny in the elevator for the moment.

"Stephen, what the hell are you doing?" Jenny shouted.

"Good to see you too." Stephen coughed. "Does the phrase 'take the stairs' mean anything to you?"

Jenny gestured to her feet. "Heels do _not_ go well with climbing twelve flights of stairs.

"Now why can't we just get off here?"

"Oh, I don't know, it wouldn't have _anything_ to do with carnivorous worms, would it?" Stephen asked sarcastically.

"I could really do without the smart ass comments Stephen."

"Yeah, well, I could really do without you distracting me while I'm trying to come up with a plan." Stephen said as he glanced at the ceiling of the elevator.

"What?" Jenny asked, both in regards to what Stephen had just said to her and why he was looking at the ceiling.

"I've got an idea, but it's going to require that you actually listen this time."

Jenny did not appreciate being talked down to and slapped Stephen across the face.

Stephen's hand flew up to where Jenny had just slapped him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Do have any idea how insulting you can be?"

"No, but thanks for the heads up." Stephen replied sarcastically.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Jenny asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to climb onto the elevator and try to use the service ladder to get to the top floor and get to the people on the top floor." Stephen explained.

"And what am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait for you to come back?"

"No. You're going to open those doors, make a right and run like hell for the stairs and find Nick." Stephen answered as he jumped and pushed at the little door on the ceiling.

The elevator shook.

"Are you crazy? This is my first day on the job. I don't have a death wish." Jenny replied frantically.

"Scared?" Stephen asked as he jumped again and managed to get the door open.

"I'm only scared of you getting us killed." Jenny replied wryly.

"As soon as I get up through the door, do what I said and run." Stephen explained as he prepared to jump up.

"And what if one of us doesn't make it? What then?" Jenny asked, partly worried of what waited on the other side of the door.

Stephen turned to face her.

"It'll be alright." He assured her.

Jenny didn't buy it. The phrase 'it'll be alright' was only ever applied to a situation where the outcome was far from good.

Stephen looked her in the eyes. "I promise. Better?"

Jenny gave him a look, before stepping over to the elevator controls. "Whatever."

Stephen moved toward her and pulled her into a kiss, crushing his lips against hers.

Stephen quickly broke the kiss before jumping up and pulling himself through the ceiling door.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	6. Kiss With A Fist

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had a bit of trouble with this chap because I kept changing it so much. Hopefully it turned out alright! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6****: Kiss With A Fist**

"_Stop making the eyes at me_

_And I'll stop making the eyes at you._

_And what it is that surprises me_

_Is that I don't really want you to._"

**-"I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor" by Arctic Monkeys**

Jenny glared at the door to the top of the elevator that Stephen had just shimmied through.

"The nerve." She muttered angrily as she glanced at the control panel and reluctantly pushed the button to open the elevator doors.

The thick, orange-yellow, foul-smelling smoke that had followed Stephen into the elevator earlier instantly flooded the lift.

Jenny coughed before rushing out of the elevator.

She looked around, nothing but the smoke and an odd noise.

"Did he really expect me to believe that there are carnivorous worms out here?" Jenny scoffed.

"Cutter?" She called.

No answer.

She jumped as the elevator dinged, indicating that it had closed. Then, she heard a rustling sound in the smoke and she started to run.

The sound was following her.

'Maybe if I stop moving, it will stop following me.' she thought to herself as she stopped near a table, decorative samurai swords adorning the wall just above it.

She gripped one of the swords off of the wall and edged toward the door at the end of the hallway, her breathing shallow.

She heard another rustle.

"Stephen?" She asked, her voice low and quiet.

Nothing.

She made it to the door. Not wanting to turn her back to open the door, she felt for the handle and pulled it open slowly. The fresh air caused a stir as something came rushing towards her in the smoke.

* * *

Cutter was on his way back up the stairs. Connor and Abby had met him in the lobby with leaf blowers.

He'd instructed them to turn the heat up in an attempt to clear the fog, so they could get to the people trapped on the top floor.

Cutter was just a floor below where he'd left Stephen, when it occurred to him that Lester's new PR, who looked eerily similar to Claudia Brown, had not passed him on the stairs.

A screamed rung out through the building.

Cutter bolted up the stairs to the floor he'd last seen Stephen. The door was partially propped open and Claudia—Jenny Lewis has poking halfway out of the doorway.

Cutter grabbed onto her and tried to pull her out of the room, only to notice that a worm had latched onto her leg. She had a samurai sword in her hand, swinging blindly at the worm.

Cutter pushed all thoughts aside as he grabbed the sword out of her hand before she hurt herself and cut the worm, freeing her.

"The next time I tell you to take the stairs, ya take the stairs." Cutter said sternly.

Jenny merely glared at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

"Apart from nearly being killed? Of course, I'm just _dandy_." Jenny retorted.

"A simple 'thank you' would've been better." Cutter spoke calmly.

Their mobiles began to ring.

Cutter answered his first, it was Stephen.

"Well, then get down here."

_"Can't I'm stuck. Don't worry though. I'll think of something._" Stephen replied.

Jenny hung up her phone seconds before Cutter.

"That was Connor and Abby. They've reached the room and have turned up the heat. We'll know something soon."

"Yeah, well, we've gotta go and get Stephen."

"Why?"

"He's gotten himself stuck on the 13th floor. He's surrounded."

Jenny's heart skipped a beat. So the idiot decided to kiss her goodbye before taking off to try and get himself killed and nearly getting her killed in the process.

Cutter walked ahead of Jenny up the stairs. They needed to go up two more floors to get to Stephen and another to get to the people still trapped.

Jenny remembered what Lester had told her before the anomaly call had come in.

"Oh, and should something happen, I want you to test the so-called bonds of friendship between the two. See if Cutter's willing to throw everything away to save someone who betrayed his trust."

Jenny swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Why not let Stephen fend for himself?"

"Excuse me?" Cutter asked incredulously.

"Lester told me what happened between the two of you."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't put too much faith in anything Lester says. Whatever happened between me and Stephen, we'll work it out."

"Any sensible person would let Stephen find his own way out, especially after what happened."

"Are you coming? Or are you going to stay down here and be sensible?" Cutter said, before continuing up the stairs.

* * *

"What about the people on the top floor?" Connor asked.

"Cutter said to wait for him, Jenny, and Stephen." Abby reminded him.

"Yeah, but they could be worm bait by then, Abby."

"Do you want to brave the smoke?" Abby dared.

Connor raised his eyebrows, "I can do the action thing."

"I don't like waiting anymore than you but—"

"Come on, Abby, it won't be the first time we'll get in trouble with Cutter."

Abby rolled her eyes. "I'll call Cutter."

* * *

Stephen noticed the smoke starting to dissipate. The worms becoming more visible. They were swelling up, suffocating because of the atmosphere and temperature change.

The door burst open as Stephen hopped down off a table in the direction of the it, revealing Nick and Jenny.

"What took you so long?" Stephen joked.

"What's happening to them?" Jenny asked trying not to sound terrified at the sight of the swollen worms.

"Their suffocating." Stephen pointed out.

"They're _going_ to burst." Cutter interjected as the worms started to convulse.

"What?" Jenny shouted wide-eyed.

"Quick, does anyone have a light?" Cutter asked, noticing the sprinklers.

Stephen held up his hands.

Cutter looked to Jenny.

Jenny quickly fished through her purse. She found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Mark must've left them in there the other day when they'd gone out, before he made his proposition. Jenny quickly shook her head before grabbing the lighter and handing it to Cutter.

Stephen raised an eyebrow at Jenny, curious. Jenny, in turn, glared at him.

The sprinklers went off just as the worms started to explode.

Stephen, Jenny, and Cutter were assaulted by smaller worms, trying to burrow under their skin and lay their offspring.

"They're trying to burrow!" Cutter shouted, pulling them off.

"What?" Jenny asked incredulously.

"Quick, pull them off and squash them before they have a chance to break the skin!" Cutter shouted over the sprinklers.

As they pulled the last of them off, Cutter turned to Jenny.

"Claudia are you alr—"

"Stop calling me Claudia!" Jenny screamed at him, snatching the lighter off of him and stomping out of the room.

"She's a real charmer." Cutter smirked, looking at Stephen.

* * *

After debriefing the witnesses and Cutter thanking Connor and Abby for rescuing the two people trapped on the top floor. The team packed up to head back to the ARC.

"I'll give you a lift." Stephen offered Jenny, who had a towel wrapped over her soaking clothes.

"Try not to get anything on the seats." Stephen smiled at Jenny as they climbed into the truck.

"Hypocrite." Jenny glared.

Stephen laughed, remembering that he was soaked as well.

"Just trying to make you feel better, geez." Stephen smirked, as he started the truck and headed back to the ARC.

"I can't believe you're actually enjoying this." Jenny sneered.

"You'll get used to it." Stephen replied, his eyes on the road. "Though, not every day is this messy."

He glanced at Jenny to see that she was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, eyes darting back and forth between Jenny and the road.

"You kissed me." She stated.

"Yep."

"For the second time in under twenty-four hours."

"So?"

"Why?"

"Why the first time, or why the second time?" Stephen inquired.

"Both."

"I don't know about you, but I was drunk the first time and the second time, I was worried about the life and death situation." Stephen explained sarcastically.

Jenny slapped him.

Stephen's hand flew up to his cheek.

"What the hell?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you would only kiss me if you were drunk or about to die? _I_ almost died by the way." Jenny spoke, angrily.

Jenny's mobile began to rang.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


End file.
